familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:IFaqeer
You will have heard about the earthquake that hit my native Pakistan the hardest. The last few days have been spent working on creating and shepherding what has become a growing sub-site on the quake within a WikiCity I am associated with. Here's a backgrounder: http://ifaqeer.blogspot.com/2005/10/information-site-on-earthquake.html Please come by, even if just to browse (I am counting on Wiki folk to be too tempted to only be spectators ;)): http://pakistan.wikicities.com/wiki/Earthquake_10-05 Thank you for reading this off-topic message. ::Barely off-topic, my friend. Families and deaths are a major part of genealogy. I seem to recall that there was talk of putting some "9/11" individuals' memorials on here instead of Wikipedia. Same could apply to the earthquake victims. You could mention it on your sites, as something people could do to help preserve memories. ::Robin Patterson 23:37, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) Feel free to send me e-mail. Come on over to http://iFaqeer.blogspot.com http://www.ashrafs.org/iFaqeer to see what I am up to in the mean time. G-Wiki..or maybe G-Pedia The following dialogue has been copied from Wikicity Central in case it helps with background: "Thank you all for my new toy: Genealogy.Wikicities (or maybe I will promote the term "G-Wiki" or "G-Pedia"). "Having said that, I sent you an e-mail about naming--though I am cotoning to the one y'all chose for it. "The question I have is about SysOps; I don't think I have gotten anything about that from you or found anything that tells me the who's and how's of Administrating that Wiki. "Thanks again. User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 06:19, 31 Dec 2004 (PST) :"I can understand the name doesn't sound that exciting, but the aim of the URL is to have something easily guessable, as explained in Name for the wiki. However, the title for the wiki can be anything you like, such as G-Pedia. Moving the Genealogy:Main Page to the title you'd like will help to give the wiki its own identity, and the namespaces (if those are going to be used) can be changed so that the project namespace is the same as the title for the wiki. Angela 21:16, 1 Jan 2005 (PST)" Early discussions Hi, iFaqeer! I think it is really exciting to be allowed to work with genealogy research in this decade! I see the present time as a unique window in history, because suddenly both information and rapid contact between researchers has become easily available through Internet! A couple of decades from now I expect that a global genealogy tree with everyone on Earth in it will have been completed, so then there will be no more research to do. One will be able to simply download one's complete ancestry with a click of the mouse. So if ever there was an era perfect for the research-minded genealogist, the early Internet era (i.e. right now) is it! --Verdlanco 23:54, 5 Jan 2005 (PST) :Is the idea behind this wiki to be the starting point of such a global genealogy tree? If so, I wouldn't mind seeing some example pages of modern people that are not notable enough to warrant an article on Wikipedia. Even if only one or two people. -- JamesTeterenko 15:13, 7 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Yes, that's part of it—or should I say the main part of it. We now have about 2 or 3 users working on it seriously. I am thinking of putting in pages like you mention. Modern or otherwise. Please feel free to do that yourself, too.User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 13:01, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) :I would like to add more ordinary people and would like to help start a global tree. But I am not sure where to start and if you see this is what your pages are to become. A page such as my own at: http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.com/~yewenyi/556.htm for my own grandfather is an example of what I am thinking. Is there a template page to be used to ensure a fairly consistent style? ::Still getting used to this. I have created a page for my grandfather Percy Stanley Marks. What I know is that many names are not unique. So maybe they do not make good names for web pages. How do you think we should handle this? I know that even for an unusal name like mine there is another here in Australia, several around the world and at least three with my chinese name as well! Also, while I am rambling, a possible format is one I use for pictures. Full-Name (Birth-Year - Death-Year) Birth-Place ::Finally, I have uploaded an image, but the image tag does not seem to work. The full URL is http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/Image:Percy-Stanley-Marks-1911-1988-during-the-1940s.jpg. Do you have any ideas on how I can fix this? Yewenyi :The people at Wikicities (the vice president) sorted out my picture problem. I loaded it in the wrong place. :I have added a new section called siblings and filled in an existing page link - People. Perhaps we should all joing the mailing list. It is probably a better way of communicating (or at least one I am more used to).Yewenyi Surnames I must admit that I really do not fully comprehend the name-spaces. The reason I said Adam Surname as a category, is for many names there can be the same name for surname as well as given names. I felt that as later there may be an index of given names that they would need to be separated. One of the problems with the surnames category, as I have created it, is the number of surnames. My own database has over 30,000 surnames! I am quite happy to consider using name-spaces. Well I have done some more reading and now I understand that name-spaces are effectively directories and go in the page title. Here are some rambling thoughts. When you say Family:Adams you are pointing to the Adams page in the Family directory. Can I presume you can create the same file as a index as well as a file, being Family:Index. Do you see there being a tree of name-spaces. So I might have Family:De Harley:Harley. I thought about this for categories, but the problem I have with it is that it puts the modern name, which is much more common at the bottom of the tree. A preferable, but logically less correct version is Family:Harley:De Harley. I also wanted to avoid people having to know the history of a name to find a person. You can probably use both together, ending up with: Category:Family:Adams. This can then be put at the bottom of each page relating to Adams, with Category:Family being the higher level description. The individuals would remain in the root Genealogy name-space. I prefer to use the term Surname, as that is the correct term, and Family implies a genetic connection. Many people with the same surname, do not form part of the same family. I have a chinese name as my father is chinese. Hence my name is structured: Clan Name - Generation Name - Given Name. But I think that the Clan name is still the surname. In summary: categories are a indexing system and quite useful as they are so automatic and go on the page. Name-spaces are a directory system for collating similar topic files. The name space goes in the page title. P.S. Are you on the mailing list yet? Yewenyi P.P.S How do you get the time-stamp as well as the user name? :I like the layout you have used on the Category:Khan Surname page. as a result I made a similar edit to the Category:Cramp Surname page. I will now move this discussion to the discussion page of the project:Surname Template. Yewenyi 16:05, 18 Mar 2005 (EST) ::Oops put you in the cramp cateogry. I have removed this. Thank you for setting this up I've only just discovered Wikicities. This part could be one of the best parts of it. You need more publicity. Some time today I will probably give this Genealogy wikicity a profile on Zeal. Robin Patterson 23:49, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) Not much conversation? Well, what I have done today may stir a bit of interest. The most potentially controversial was to move a "how to" page from the ordinary "article" namespace into the "Help:" namespace. It's a machinery matter, not content. If you disagree, move it back. If not, you or I can move some similar pages. Dinnertime. Robin Patterson 06:48, 14 May 2005 (UTC) Hello again. We've both had a bit of time off, I see. You had been "away" so long that the latest statistics put you in the "8 recently absent" group!!! Anyway, I moved another "machinery" page into the Genealogy namespace, as discussed. And I'll add some of those century categories to existing pages from time to time as well as including them in any new entries of mine. Kind regards. Robin Patterson 03:22, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) Puzzling links in "model" Please see http://genealogy.wikicities.com/wiki/Genealogy_talk:People_Template Robin Patterson 22:10, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) Other "talk" pages Thank you for: *clarifying the above so quickly; *your note on my talk page about: **The Watercooler **The Talk page for the Main Page The first page you mentioned - the Watercooler (understandably not called the "beer parlour" or "coffeebar", for reasons of respecting cultural diversity) - has my reply to something of yours as its third item. However, not much used, and therefore well worth the occasional reminder. Ta. Now I had indeed not discovered the second one. But even if I had, that entry about links to WP was 4 months ago, so I might have forgotten even if I had read it when I arrived a month later. A caution about that page is that it should be primarily for discussing the Main Page, not anything else unless the subject concerns several matters that have no better-looking page. Probably Watercooler best if in doubt; then any particular subject that gets a lot of discussion can have its discussion moved to a specific talk page with a link left on the Watercooler. Kind regards Robin Patterson 04:26, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) Shia Imams and other "position" categories The above category is presumably a plural, with "Imam" being a type of ruler. Looks like a good idea in principle. Wikipedia has categories of ruler, eg wikipedia:category:British_dukes. I did a Duchess category the other day, but I should have made it plural, shouldn't I? Wikipedia's main (ie high-level) categories would be the best to start with? If we agree, we can add some guidance to appropriate pages. Robin Patterson 05:50, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) 209.123.8.145 has vandal history I don't know if you know this, but our vandal friend, ISP 209.123.8.145, was banned over at the alternative history Wikicity for three months for spamming. It may be time for that here. Just a suggestion. Thanks! Nhprman 18:14, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :Not a problem! :-) Someone had urged this on Angela's talk page, too, I noticed today. Nhprman 05:39, 2 March 2006 (UTC) This is some kind of Spam Bot, not very well written as it doesn't achieve its aim. For more history see Google on 209.123.8.145 G-Wiki status I suspect it's not down, it's just "sleeping" a bit, I guess. I've been super busy but I've been checking in every day, which makes me feel bad for not contributing more often. I'll get back into it, probably tonight. Later, Nhprman 00:23, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :As noted elsewhere, all Wikicities had a few unplanned hours off. Robin Patterson 05:04, 14 March 2006 (UTC) Founder's relatives? Hey, man, since you deleted your grandfather's page we seem to have no relatives of our brilliant esteemed founder: how about a greatgrandparent? Robin Patterson 05:04, 14 March 2006 (UTC) Logo? What happened to the flower logo? Did it get lost in the transfer to a new platform, or did it disappear a lot earlier and I just didn't notice until now? I really liked the icon, but maybe there's another in the works? Nhprman 00:05, 15 April 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for clearing that up! I'll look around and maybe make a suggestion for a new logo. Nhprman 15:31, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Blanking vandalism spree by 207.68.146.42 I reverted much of the indiscriminate and widespread blanking vandalism by 207.68.146.42, but not all of it. He/she should probably be banned, but I'll leave that up to you. Cheers, Nhprman 19:47, 11 May 2006 (UTC) We could use more sysops Please see Genealogy:Requests_for_adminship. Currently only you or a Wikia staff member can create further sysops. Robin Patterson 01:43, 16 May 2006 (UTC) I repeat: "Currently only you or a Wikia staff member can create further sysops." Isn't that right? So please go to and look at the group at the bottom, which only you can see. Robin Patterson 22:33, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Question for YOU *Talk:Shajra-e-Nasab Robin Patterson 00:41, 20 September 2006 (UTC) Central Wikia Please see Genealogy:Watercooler#Time_for_enticing_some_experts_in_from_Central_Wikia.3F Robin Patterson 19:32, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Help Required Hi, I wish to ask a favour. I need some code and have searched across the wiki but can not seem to be able to locate it. I want to create references within a page. I`ve seen pages that have a number after a word that refer to a citation. When you click on the number it takes you to the bottom of the page. How do I create this? Wikindia Hello iFaqueer, Please check out your talk page on Wikindia. Thanks! Curran (Wikipedia • WP Talk • WI Talk) 02:17, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Account cleanup I am cleaning up the accounts at Familypedia and your participation has been dormant for some time. I was wondering if you wish to resume participation or whether I should make room for admins from the ranks of active contributors. Please let me know either way. (direct email also sent) New Features/ Pain Points Hello! I'm Jeska - a Wikia staff member dedicated to Lifestyle and I'm pulling together a list of 3-5 new features that would be helpful for the continued success of Familypedia. These could be something small like a new template form or something more integrated into the site, such as a new background theme or logo. It could also just be a list of "pain points" that you've had that we could design a tool/feature to help alleviate. Please let me know as soon as possible on my Talk page! Cheers, JeskaD 20:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ronald lattin ron0315@yahoo.com looking for family history of hennry lattin/latting 15:12, October 28, 2013 (UTC)